new start
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash comes home from Alola. It is his birthday some friends come to celebrate. Gifts and a new start. Lemon story
1. Chapter 1

**A new start**

 **Ash's birthday.**

Ash Ketchum went to Pallet town after the Alola league. He was victorious and now was a champion. He needed time with his pokemon. Ash smiled as he walked to Oak's lab. While walking he saw an explosion and hurried there. Ash got to the fields outside the lab and saw the cause. Noivern was practising Draco-meteor with Gible. Hawlucha was watching with pride. Ash smiled and called to his pokemon.

Soon they surrounded him extatic to see him. Ash's flying pokemon were in the trees watching. Ash grabbed five pokeballs with some of his Alola pokemon.

''Come out.'' He called throwing the pokeballs. Ash's Decidueye, Passimain, Oranganu, Primarina and Toucannon appeared. Ash's other pokemon welcomed them. Warmly and all pokemon started to train together. Ash forgot that today was his birthday.

A few friends from other regions had come to suprise him. Ash saw May, Clemont and Serena come running to Oak's lab. Serena had a package from Steven Stone as a thank you he wanted to give it to Ash before but had to go.

His mother came to Oak's lab with some packages for Ash. His new Alola pokemon were unsure of the humans but Ash trusted them. Oak had been sent several pokeballs from Professor Kukui and they were for Ash's other new pokemon. Ash threw out his Mudsdale, Dhelmise, Drampa and Turtonator, Shiinotic, Gumshoos, Vikavolt, Araquanid, Lurantis, Salazzle, Pallosand, Beware and Comfey. They were welcomed by Ash's older pokemon. Ash took the packages thankful for the gifts. Lance had sent him an egg and Steven had sent a baby Beldum he found. Serena and his mother bought him a variety of special Pokeballs from Kurt. May had gotten him an egg. Her dad sent him one too. Clemont had found a fossil in a store near his Lumiose gym. Other friends weren't there because they had things on. Ash thanked his mum and friends. But most of all was the package his mother was still holding.

''This is from your.'' Delia started to say.

''It's from Dad isn't it.'' Ash cut her off. Delia looked a bit unsure whether to give him the package. His Scraggy started playing with Beldum as they were young. When they saw two flying objects and three running pokemon. Ash knew the pokemon. It was his old Pidgeot and Butterfree. He also recognised the Eevee, Growlithe and Abra he used to play with as a kid. They surrounded Ash. Ash responded by stroking them. His pokemon wanted to battle but Ash wouldn't let the little ones battle. Oak gave him the pokeballs for his old friends. He recalled them and sent them back out. Ash then tapped a pokeball to Growlithe, Eevee and Abra. Delia looked at the package what she didn't see was the note.

Ash saw it. He reached out. Grabbing the note to read. What could it be? Ash thought it was a sorry for going off. Oak gave him another pokeball. He said it arrived today from his dad. Ash took the pokeball and threw it. Out of the pokeball a Geodude (Kanto form) appeared.

Delia handed him the package. She looked worried about what was in it. Ash was reading the note.

''Ash I am so proud of you. I have seen your numerous league battles. These are pokemon I found. I got them and signed them to your profile. I hope you get them. Dad.'' Ash read near tears.

His friends put a hand on his shoulder. Ash knew not to worry. He opened the package there was a tray of pokeballs. Ash saw atleast 30 pokeballs.

Ash grabbed one and threw it. The pokeball opened up. A bright white light covered the area. From it a tiny bug pokemon appeared it was a Joltik. Ash knelt by it stroking it. He welcomed Joltik. Ash grabbed two more pokeballs. They opened to reveal a Timburr and Machop. Ash saw them go to his fighting pokemon. They formed a rivalry but also close bond. Ash smiled and opened the rest of the pokeballs.

There was an Ekans, Doduo, Sneasel, Mareep, Makuhita, Numel, Bounsweet, Barboach, Seedot, Budew, Finneon, Eevee, Magby, Smoochum, Hondege, Cubone, Azurill, Nosepass, Mudkip, Pumkaboo, Vanillite, Bergmite, Bagon, Fennekin, Chespin and an Alola form Sandshrew. Ash noticed a lump in the package after to. It was every evolution stone and three more pokeballs. He opened them revealing more Eevee. Ash had four Eevee now. Delia checked her phone she had one more suprise for Ash.

''I will be back shortly. Samuel make sure nothing happens to spoil my final suprise.'' Delia said walking off. Ash looked up but was soon pushed down by his pokemon. Delia was in the kitchen her Mr. Mime was already there with special ingrdients. Soon the smell drifted to the young trainers and their mouths began to water. Serena almost forgot until Oak tapped her shoulder. She knew what had to be done. Serena went in her bag and pulled out Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon's pokeballs. May and Clemont followed sending Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Venasaur, Wartortle and Munchlax. Luxray, Bunnelby Magneton, Heliolisk, Magnemite and Chespin too. Serena handed Ash another pokeball. I went to see someone and you know this.

Ash took the pokeball. He wasn't sure what it was. Ash cautiously opened the pokeball. His Goodra soon stood before him. Goodra hugged Ash his Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Alola pokemon were shocked. But Noivern, Talonflame and Hawlucha welcomed Goodra back.

Keanan gave you some other pokemon. I saw the wetlands and there was a drought so they need to move on. Ash was given Beedrill, Pinsir, Aridos, Floette, Florges, Wooper, Gulpin, Lotad and a Carbink. Serena had caught a Wooper and a Lotad from the wetlands. Bonnie was helping there with some of the little pokemon. Alain and Mairin were there too. Sycamore had also sent a gift. A Keystone and Charizardite. Ash smiled at the thought. His new pokemon met his old ones and were becoming part of the family.

''Ash any chance of helping us with Thunderbolt.'' Clemont asked that. Ash smiled and went to training. Heliolisk knew thunderbolt but needed help with the rest of Clemont's team.

Delia walked out of the kitchen with platters of food. Ash's favourites were made for a celebration. carried some with psychic and Ash saw his old friend Greninja too. It had come back to see Ash. He had stopped the vines and wanted to re-join Ash. Before any decisions for future training. Ash, Serena, May, Clemont, Oak, Tracey and Delia began to eat. The pokemon were given food too it was delicious. They were full up and soon Ash had an idea. Beldum and Bagon were in a training session but they fell because they were to full to move. Clemont saw his Chespin in the same condition. May started too laugh but Munchlax collapsed from over eating. Ash fell back full too.

''I was thinking I will go too each region again and this time win the leagues.'' Ash said to his friends. Delia looked and smiled knowing the response.

''Ash I am going to train in Kanto.'' May and Serena said at the same time. They had seen each other in contests and were eager to battle. Clemont needed to go to the gym. But the Kalos league was closed as there were countless problems with the stadium. Clemont went and sent Heliolisk, Magneton and Magnemite to the gym for Clembot. But he would be going with them.

''I will go to Hoenn again. This time I won't loose the league.'' Ash said confidently. May and Serena smiled. Ash would win the Kanto league. His pokemon gave a roar of approval. But he needed to take his eggs for the journey.

Ash and the others were awake before Ash's pokemon started to fall asleep. But they had a good day. Ash and friends went to Delia's house. Ash went to his room to put his eggs away. May and Serena were put in the spare room and Clemont collapsed on the sofa. About 11 oclock Serena felt something in her private area. Serena changed into her some seductive underwear and but her robe over the top. She snuck out of the room careful not to wake May. Serena walked to Ash's room quiet as anything.

''Ash.'' Serena said gently tapping him. Pikachu was sleeping soundly near the eggs. Ash opened his eyes and saw Serena standing over him.

''I have one more present. But has to be unwraped before midnight.'' She said seductivly. Serena then peeled Ash's covers back. His boxers had a tent in them. He blushed so did she.

Serena took her robe off and threw it to the ground. She then slid next to Ash. Her hands playing with the silk of her panties. Ash saw and began to remove her panties. She flung her legs around him and rode his dick through his boxers.

He felt a climax coming. Serena yanked his boxers down and slid his erect dick into her. She almost screamed but knew it would wake everyone. So she hummed softly to herself. Ash thrust a few times but soon their loads exploded out. Serena then kissed him and sucked the cum off his pubic region. She pulled a hair out aswell. Then Serena put her mouth around his member and deepthroated it. Ash blew a load inside her mouth. Serena swallowed the lot. She smiled and pulled Ash's boxers up. Serena then threw her panties back on.

''Happy birthday.'' She said sweetly to him. Ash smiled back.

''Thanks best birthday ever.'' He said back to her. Serena quickly threw her robe on and went to her room silently. She fell asleep and was waiting for morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new start**

 **first day.**

The next morning Delia was first awake as usual and went to make some coffee. She sat looking out at the town as the morning fog was clearing. Delia was unaware when Serena entered the kitchen in her pyjamas. She had made sure to keep the underwear from last night hidden. Serena poured a coffee and asked if she could help with the cooking. Delia nodded but it was still early so they had coffee and chatted. Serena told Delia to call her mother as the two were old friends.

Upstairs Ash woke up and looked down. His dick was still erect from the night before but he was 19 now so it was kind of expected. He needed to clear it. Ash quietly ran to the spare room hoping there would be something. Instead he saw May sleeping in her underwear and it made him harder. May opened her eyes and saw Ash stood there with a tent in his boxers. She got up and told him to follow her. His boner didn't go down when he saw her cute ass jiggle on the way to the bathroom. May was also well endowed for a 19 year old.

May started running a bath and soon the huge tub was full. She took Ash's t-shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Then she locked the door and stripped out of her underwear. Ash's dick shot out even more. May slowly removed his boxers. Her eyes were buldging at his huge cock. His eyes were buldging at the sight of her perfect tits and body. Ash then saw May's perfect naked ass as she got in the tub. Ash wanted to masturbate but May stopped him. She presented her ass and nudged him to ram it. Ash took May's anal virginity. Ash thrust but careful not to make it oblvious to the others in the house. May soon felt his load fill her ass but soon it washed out in the bath. May then told him to do her pussy. Ash obliged with eagerness and soon the two were cumming and it got washed down in the bath tub. May then took Ash's dick in her mouth. She deepthroated his cock and made him blow a load down her throat. May and Ash got out of the tub and let it out. The problem was the cum in the bottom. Ash got the showerhead over the bath and rinsed it out.

The two went and dressed in their travelling clothes. Ash and May went down to the main part of the house. The cooking was nearly done. May and Ash's stomachs began to growl. The food smelt so good and when it was placed on the table May and Ash soon ate all that was in front of them.

Clemont was the last awake but he never had much time to sleep at home. So the chance for a longer sleep was a leapt on for him. The Lumiose gym leader woke and smelt the delicious food. He got some coffee and ate his fill. Clemont was worried about the gym so asked if he could call home. Delia told him to go ahead.

After Clemont phoned home he went to get ready. Ash made sure his eggs were labled from Lance, May and Norman. Ash also got his special pokeballs from Kurt. As soon as Clemont was dressed they headed on their journey. Ash went to Oak's lab and decided to take one of his Eevee with him for training. Growlithe and Abra wanted to spend time with Ash too. So he recalled them into their pokeballs and cliped them to his belt. Ash and his friends left. Soon they were in Route one. Ash saw a heard of Spearow. The Fearow that hated him had been captured and most of the Spearow battled only when needed against trainers. Ash decided to catch a Spearow. He sent out Eevee to battle one. The strongest Spearow flew down to meet Eevee.

''Tackle let's go.'' Ash called out. Eevee hit Spearow with a strong tackle. Spearow went back but was able too battle. Spearow used Peck attack. Eevee dodged easily.

''Eevee swift.'' Eevee launched the swift. It hit Spearow and left it down on the ground weakened. Ash threw a pokeball. He had space from the eggs in his back so he cliped Spearow's pokeball to his belt. The gang keep going forwards and Ash saw some novice trainers. They challenged him to battle. The first chose a Pidgey and Charmander. Ash chose Abra and Growlithe. He easily won with these two Abra learned Psychic in the battle. Ash petted his pokemon to praise them. They continued on the road.

As the gang arrived in Viridian City they headed for the pokemon centre to rest their pokemon from the intense battles. Ash also called home to make sure that his other pokemon were okay. No problems Oak said. Ash had Charizard sent over as he saw Damien. Damien had a weak Tyrogue it was bruised and exhausted from over training. Ash went to get his Charizard and Machop. He challenged Damien to a battle. Damien accepted to show his weak pokemon a proper battle.

''Aggron and Machoke let's go.'' He called throwing two pokeballs into the air. These pokemon had been trained very well. Damien had too much confidence.

''Charizard and Machop come out.'' Ash called throwing his pokeballs. The two pokemon appeared and were ready to battle. Ash told them to be careful.

''Machop jump onto Charizard.'' Machop landed on Charizard. The fire dragon flew into the air.

''Aggron hyper-beam Machoke focus-blast.'' Damien commanded. His pokemon launched the attacks at Charizard. Ash had a plan.

''Charizard dodge and use wing-attack on Machoke. Machop use karate-chop on Aggron.'' He called out. His pokemon went to their positions. Machoke and Aggron had the power behind their attacks but Charizard did some incredible movements to avoid the attacks. Charizard hit Machoke with wing-attack. Machoke was sent flying back. It still got up again. Machop hit Aggron with karate-chop and it went back. Machop didn't have enough power but it was doing well.

''Machop let's try brick-break.'' Ash called out. His muscle pokemon charged at Aggron with it's fist glowing and slammed it into Aggron the huge pokemon fell weak to the ground.

''Aggron Headbutt then hyper-beam.'' Damien called out. Aggron rammed Machop with headbutt and then blasted it with hyper-beam. Machop thought it was over. When flamethrower hit and stopped the hyper-beam. Charizard was still covering Machop.

''Charizard Dragon-tail.'' Dragon-tail hit Machoke and sent it flying into Aggron. The two were unable to continue. Damien recalled them and stomped off couldn't care less about the condition of his pokemon. He left Tyrogue weak on the ground. Ash walked over to them.

''I promise like Charizard if you come with me you will be strong and loved. Now let's get these wounds seen to.'' Ash spoke softly to the pokemon. They went with him to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy took the pokemon but Ash asked if his could stay with them.

''That Damien challenged numerous trainers to battle. I have never taken care of any of his pokemon. He makes the wait then go again.'' Nurse Joy said with sadness. She was worried about the pokemon. Ash waited and soon Clemont, May and Serena were in the lobby with him. He explained the situation and said he would wait for the pokemon. The others nodded and decided to get some food. Joy told Ash to go ahead she would call when the pokemon were rested and ready. Ash, May, Serena, Clemont and Pikachu began to eat and talk about their plans for training. They would go with Ash as he beat the gyms and entered the Indigo league once more. The gang laughed and soon a buzzer sounded.

Ash's pokemon were done and Tyrogue was with them. They wanted to stay with Ash soon he tapped a pokeball to each of them and they were sent to Oak's lab.


End file.
